The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing processed food, comprising the steps of: mixing foodstuffs such as soy pulp (okara) and eggs, with konnyaku material; and solidifying this mixture using an alkali solution. This invention also relates to a processed food which has a desirable texture and which can be obtained by the above-described method.
Konnyaku is a plant, whose academic name is Amorphophalus Konjac K. Koch. A subterranean corm called konnyaku potato has been used for food since ancient times. The konnyaku potato contains nitric acid and cannot be eaten raw. Therefore, the konnyaku potato is made into a food product, for example, by simmering it, then grating it, and finally mixing the grated potato with an alkaline component to cause the mixture to solidify. The konnyaku potato solidifies because it contains glucomannan as a component. It is well known that when glucomannan absorbs water, it expands and becomes a sol, and when alkaline is further added to the sol and the mixture is heated, the mixture solidifies.
Moreover, it is also possible to cause solidification by grinding dried konnyaku potato; removing the impurities to obtain konnyaku powder (refined flour) that is made only of glucomannan; adding water to such konnyaku powder and; then using an alkaline coagulant.
Conventionally, a processed food manufactured by mixing soy pulp or bean pulp with konnyaku material and solidifying the mixture has been suggested (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication HEI10(1998)-52233). However, even if a block of meat substitute can be made by changing the mixing ratio, the resultant product has a specific smell and flavor of konnyaku. It hardly absorbs flavors when simmered or fried, and has a dry texture like fish meat without the fat. It cannot keep a uniform flavor and texture because it is made of soy pulp. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to enjoy eating it with simple seasoning.
Moreover, it does not have a good texture, nor it does not feel good on the tongue. It easily falls apart, and therefore, it is not suitable as processed food for daily dishes.
However, processed food containing konnyaku material includes low-calorie and good-quality food fiber, making it effective for health or beauty and is especially, highly effective for dieting. Therefore, the development of such processed food is desired.